Ultralife
by SourRazzles
Summary: PIPEYNA (Piper and Reyna) love story. Human AU. Piper takes Reyna to a beach house in Maine. It's beautiful, it's quiet, and best of all, it's private. Rated M for language, smut, and other mature things.
1. Chapter 1: Reyna

**A/N: So, the people who know me right now are probably like, "Wait a minute. Didn't you say you shipped Reynico(Reyna and Nico)?" Yes, I do. But I am a fangirl. I am a woman of many ships. And my second OTP is Pipeyna (Piper and Reyna). It's been like this ever since I read a fanfiction about them on Wattpad and I liked it so much that I was like, "That's it! I ship it!" I decided to write a story about them, just to see how it goes. Warning: This story does have mature themes, I'd consider it smut. But hey, if that's what you're into, go ahead and read, tell me how I did. So, enjoy!**

Reyna stared silently out the window of the car, watching the trees. She'd been silent for most of the trip. It was nice, because then Piper and her could spend time listening to the radio. It was a long drive from New York to Maine, but the Twenty One Pilots album made it manageable.

Reyna was so lost in thought, that she almost didn't hear Piper speak.

"Hey." She said. "You still awake?"

Reyna turned to her and smiled. "Yeah."

"We're almost there." Piper said. "My father and I used to visit this place all the time when I was younger." They drove onto a private rode along the coast. Piper pointed to a big house on a small cliff. "Right there."

The car went up the hill and parked in the driveway. Both the girls got out.

Reyna stood up and stretched her arms out. Then, she went to the back of the car to pull out there things while Piper went to open the house.

Together, they unpacked all their bags and got settled in.

The house had two bedrooms, one master and one guest. The living room and kitchen were big and opened. The kitchen even had windows overlooking the ocean.

Reyna and Piper were so worn out from the long trip, they both flopped down onto the couch. Piper took the remote, turned on the TV, and started searching through the channels.

Reyna got up and went to the kitchen. She looked in the cabinets where they put the popcorn and pulled it out. She put it in the microwave.

"Want anything to drink?" She called to Piper.

"I'll have some Pepsi." Piper called back.

Pretty soon, she went back to the couch holding a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda.

She cuddled up next to her girlfriend, putting her head on her shoulder. Reyna shut her eyes, enjoying the moment. It wasn't long before she found herself falling asleep.

Piper noticed, and lifted up her shoulder to wake Reyna up.

"Don't fall asleep. We haven't gotten to bed yet." Piper said.

"We can sleep somewhere else that isn't the bed." Reyna said.

Her girlfriend gave her a look. "You're so literal. That isn't what I meant."

"Oh." Reyna stood, pulling Piper up with her. "Well, we might as well go now, before I doze off."

They turned off the TV, leaving half drunken soda's and a small amount of popcorn, and headed to the master bedroom. When they got there, Reyna immediately pulled her shirt off.

Piper shut the door, then grabbed her girlfriend's waist. The two of them proceeded into a kiss that made Reyna start to moan. Reyna reached her hand onto Piper's ass, pulling her hips closer.

Piper moved her lips to Reyna's neck, and started kissing down towards her collarbone. While she did that, Reyna attempted to pull off Piper's shirt and throw it down beside her own.

Reyna knew Piper liked being in control in the bedroom. She wasn't denying that Piper was good at it. It was different to her, being left at the mercy of someone else. But sometimes, Reyna wanted to take some of that control.

She took Piper's wrists and removed her hands from her waist, then pushed Piper down onto the bed. Piper looked surprised, but then she smirked. Reyna leaned over her and put her arms at her sides, trapping her. She slid one hand down her side, then onto the button of Piper's jeans. Slowly, she undid the button, and pulled them down to the floor. Then, she put one hand on Piper's hip, the leaned down to kiss the bottom of her stomach. Piper squirmed and lifted her hips up, which Reyna teasingly pushed down.

Reyna moved up to Piper's neck and kissed behind her ear. Piper's hands went to the button of Reyna's jeans and pulled those down as well.

Piper soon loosened herself from Reyna's grasp, and sat up on the bed. She pulled Reyna towards her and their foreheads touched. They took a few moments to stare into each other's eyes.

Piper's were mesmerizing, Reyna could get lost in them sometimes.

"You have beautiful eyes." Reyna said.

"And your eyes," Piper said. "They're dark and cold. It's kind of unsettling. But I like them."

"Honest answer." Reyna laughed.

Then, they went into a kiss, and their hands roamed each other's bare skin. It wasn't long before the two of them were worn and out of breath.

Piper laid down on the bed and Reyna laid on top of her, resting her head under Piper's shoulder. Piper's hand moved along Reyna's smooth, tan back. Reyna was shaking from the amount of lust she was feeling.

"That's enough for tonight." Piper said.

As much as Reyna wanted to go farther, she was exhausted and out of breath. She buried her face in the top of Piper's chest and laughed. These moments were rare, the moments when she got some alone time with the girl that made her feel so warm inside. Thankfully, they were together for the next two weeks in beautiful Maine, so it felt like they had all the time in the world.

Soon, Reyna fell asleep in her girlfriend's arms.

 **A/N: Believe it or not, this is actually my first time writing femslash smut. I've never written it before. It went a little something like this - "How do I get from what's in my head to the paper?" *bashes head on keyboard* "Perfect!" - just kidding, I really did try my best. If you want to tell me how I did or if I should update it, please leave a review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Piper

Piper woke up first. Reyna was still on top of her, her arms wrapped around Piper's neck. She didn't want to wake her, so she slowly and cautiously removed Reyna's hands and pushed her to the side.

Then she got up and took a quick shower. When she got out she got dressed and put her hair up in a messy bun. Then she went downstairs.

Memories of visiting this house flooded back to her. Spending time with her dad, swimming in the ocean, playing frisbee on the beach, and when it was raining, having movie marathons.

There was also the town down the road that had things like an arcade, candy shop, and many clothing stores.

Piper had been dying to take Reyna ever since they had gotten together. She was glad that she got this time with her girlfriend because it was private.

She went into the kitchen, pulled out the pancake batter, and started cooking. After a few minutes, Reyna came down stairs, still in her pajamas, her hair a little messed up and frizzy, the way Reyna hated but Piper thought looked cute.

Piper was at the stove when Reyna came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face into her shoulder.

"Good morning, baby." Reyna muttered.

Piper turned around and they kissed. Reyna took the back of Piper's head and pulled her closer. Piper was an amazing french kisser. Her tongue entered Reyna's mouth and she could feel her smile and a mixture of laughing and moaning. When they broke apart, Piper could see that Reyna was blushing. Reyna was known to get a little embarrassed when she was tired.

After they ate pancakes, both of them put their bathing suit on. It was a sunny, warm day outside. The smell of the salty ocean filled the air.

Piper packed a bag of sandwiches, chips, and fruit, and brought a blanket, plus two towels. They got to the beach and laid the blanket down, and sat.

Piper was wearing a bikini top and a pair of girl's swim shorts. Reyna wore a plain black one piece.

"I don't really like that suit." Piper said.

Reyna looked down, confused. "What's wrong with it?"

Piper smiled at her. "It's harder to take off."

This once again made Reyna's face turn bright red. She laughed nervously. "Do you want me to take it off now?"

"Not yet. It's too early. But definitely later." She pulled the sunscreen out of the bag and put some in her hand. She spread it on her arms and legs, then handed it to Reyna and turned around. Reyna put it in her handed, then rubbed it on Piper's back. After she put sunscreen on herself.

"Ready to go into the water?" Reyna asked.

"Sure."

They both got up and ran towards the ocean. The good thing about going to the beach later in the summer was that the water was warmer.

Reyna immediately jumped it a big wave, while Piper slowly made her way in. She swim over to Reyna, holding onto her shoulders and wrapping her legs around her waist. Another big wave went over them, and ended up knocking Piper off Reyna's back. Piper just came up, spit water out of her mouth and laughed.

Reyna swam up to her and this time wrapped her legs around Piper's waist. She kissed her, sucking the salt off her lips. More waves would've washed then away, but Reyna held onto Piper tightly, digging her nails into her back. Piper could feel her girlfriend's tongue trace the bottom her lip. She started shaking and getting a chill, despite being warm inside. She wasn't sure if it was just the intensity of the kiss, or the water was getting colder.

Piper thought now was a great time to tease her. She took the straps of Reyna's bathing suit and pulled it down, causing Reyna to let out a small yelp and her legs to tighten. Her chest was so close to Piper's, she could feel her heart beating.

Then, another big wave went over them, pulling them both underwater for a few moments. They both came up, breathing heavily. The top half of Reyna's bathing suit was completely off, but she pulled it back on.

"I'm getting cold." Reyna said. "Let's get out for awhile."

They swam back to the shore, picked up their towels, and sat down to dry in the sun. Piper was shivering from the cold, so Reyna came over and put her arm around her shoulder. Piper closed her eyes, only focusing on the sound of waves and the comfort of her girlfriend so close to her. She could feel Reyna's fingers playing with her hair. She wanted the moment to last forever.

But eventually, her stomach started rumbling. After eating their lunch, they went back into the water one more time before getting tired.

They packed back up all their things and walked back to the house.

"I'm going to take a shower." Reyna said. "Wanna join me?"

"Alright."

The two of them proceeded into the hot shower.

Piper knew all of Reyna's pleasure points. She lightly caressed the side of Reyna's rib with one hand and the inside of her thigh with the other, enjoying the sound of her light moans. Reyna gripped onto Piper's shoulders to keep her weak knees from giving out.

After the shower, they both put on their pajamas and sat down on the couch. They turned on the TV and watched whatever the heck was playing.

A pizza for dinner, and a few reruns of the old Star Trek was the perfect way to end a great day.

 **A/N: Here's chapter 2. Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. Reviews are like my motivation. So, if you'd like me to update, feel free to leave some constructive criticism. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reyna

**A/N: Super sorry for the late update. I've been going through this thing where I read back my writing and cringe and cry every time because I've got no idea what the hell I'm doing. Which is why this chapter is a little fast paced, like all my writing. Still, I don't think I'm horrible at it, but I can always be my worst enemy. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning Piper and Reyna woke up at the same time, which was good because they could spend it cooking breakfast and dancing around the kitchen. They put on a Paramore album and took turns spinning each other around.

After the put on their hiking gear, grabbed a backpack with some snacks, and went outside.

The night before it had rained, so there was a scent of wet soil and freshness in the air.

Reyna and Piper walked down the road to a trail that went through the woods along the coast. The path was very muddy and filled with puddles.

Piper, being as playful as she is, ran and jumped into one, and ended up slashing Reyna with water. She turned around and saw that Reyna's clothes were wet.

"Oh," She said. "Sorry about that."

Reyna just smiled. "It's alright." Then she ran forwards into another puddle and splashed Piper.

"Hey," Piper tackled Reyna, pushing her down into the mud.

Reyna took hold of Piper's wrists and turned her over so she was on top. Piper struggled to get free.

"What's wrong? Afraid to get a little dirty?" Reyna asked.

Piper smirked. "Not at all."

Reyna leaned down and kissed her. She was so deep into it that she never expected Piper to grab her side and push her over so she landed flat on her back.

"Haha!" Piper laughed, getting up and sitting on Reyna's legs. Her hands went up Reyna's shirt and held onto the sides of her stomach. "So, do I win?"

"For now." Reyna accepted it. They had a lot of walking to do anyway, so she didn't want to wear herself out over silly things like pushing each other around in mud.

Piper stood and pulled Reyna up. They brushed the dirt out of their hair and continued down the path.

Finally, they got to a clearing with a picnic table. They sat down and took out some snacks to eat. Piper took out some yogurt and opened it. Without using a spoon, she sticked her tongue out and licked the yogurt right out of the container.

"Maybe next time, this," Piper shook the container. "Will be you."

That comment made Reyna extremely hot and the area between her thighs fill up. Her face must have shown this, because Piper giggled.

"Fuck you," Reyna said, biting her lip and clenching her fists.

Piper took her finger, dipped it in the yogurt, and started sucking on it, raising her eyebrow suggestively. Piper always knew how to tease Reyna, and it drove her crazy, even if she enjoyed it. Reyna was always trying to find ways to make Piper feel the same way, but she was a little less subtle.

Reyna moved her hand under the table and grabbed Piper's leg. She began moving her hand up it, causing Piper to scoot forwards. When Reyna got to the middle and started rubbing, Piper took a shaky deep breath.

"Do I win, now?" Reyna asked.

"Fine," Piper grumbled.

After eating, they walked the rest of the trail, then turned around.

Half way down was a part with a lot of rocks.

Piper was walking too fast, and ended up tripping and falling forwards.

"Ow," She said, holding her foot. "Damn it."

Reyna took her hand trying to help her up, but she winced.

"Do you need me to call the hospital?" Reyna asked.

Piper shook her head. "No, I'll be okay. But I don't think I can walk the rest of the way. Will you carry me?"

Reyna sighed, then turned around so Piper could grab her shoulders and pull herself onto her back. Reyna carried Piper all the way back to the house.

They went inside and Reyna was about to carry Piper to the couch, but Piper just hopped of her back.

"Does your foot feel better?" Said Reyna.

"Oh, uh, I was kidding about that. I just didn't want to walk." Piper said.

"What?!" Reyna said. She went over to the couch, picked up a pillow and threw it at Piper. "It's a good thing that foot isn't really hurt, otherwise you wouldn't be able to run away." She took another pillow and started chasing Piper around the living room.

Piper ran around the couch and picked up a pillow for herself. She let Reyna catch up to her and they began beating each other playfully. Reyna took that moment to drop her pillow and take off her shirt. She stepped forwards, putting her hands on Piper's shoulders, the only thing between their chests was the pillow Piper was holding.

Reyna pulled Piper into a deep kiss. Piper's hand slid down Reyna's pants and pulled at the rim of her panties, drawing Reyna closer.

When they broke apart, Piper pulled her hand out.

"We'll continue this later tonight, okay?" Piper suggested.

Reyna frowned, but Piper had already walked away to the kitchen. Once again, Piper was in control.

Fortunately, Reyna had a plan for next time.

 **A/N: I've got a question. Who reading this story because of the Pipeyna pairing and not because of the smut? Maybe you're reading for both, I don't know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so please leave a review. Constructive criticism is of course always appreciated. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Piper

**A/N: What?! I haven't completely abandoned this story like I do with all my other stories?! Nope! It just took a long time to finish this chapter because 1. I may have gotten a little bored with it, and 2. This chapter has a lot more dirty smut than the other three chapters. It involves drinking and light BDSM. Once again, first time writing femslash smut. So, if you're okay with all that, read on.**

When Reyna tied her to the bed, Piper knew she was in trouble.

It was the same day as when they went hiking. Piper had purposely teased Reyna the whole day, loving seeing her squirm. She never thought Reyna would play back.

But, that's exactly what happened when Reyna offered her a bottle of beer. She should have known something was up when Reyna didn't have one herself.

Piper was about half way done with the bottle when she started feeling really drunk. Her vision started to get blurry and she started giggling uncontrollably. Her eyes were just clear enough to see Reyna smile.

"I think you've had about enough." Reyna said, taking the bottle from Piper's hand.

Piper frowned. "Oh come on, can't I finish it?"

"Nope, because we have work to do."

Piper raised her eyebrow. "What kind of work?"

Reyna took Piper's hand and brought her to the bedroom. She pulled off Piper's shirt and pushed her down onto the bed. Then she pulled out some rope.

"Put your arms up." Reyna commanded. Piper did as she was told, and her hands got tied up to the bedposts. She was still too tipsy to completely understand what was happening.

Reyna pulled her pants down. Then she rubbed lightly against Piper's panties. Piper shut her eyes and tried to relax her hips, letting the feeling run through her. But she couldn't help but slowly move her hips up and down. Her moans turned into giggling.

"What's so funny?" Reyna asked.

Piper looked up at her girlfriend. "Nothing. Just enjoying this."

"Really? I expected you to be mad."

Reyna put more pressure on her rubbing, causing Piper to spread her thighs and lift her hips higher. Piper moved her hands so she was holding the ropes, trying to get more leverage. Her breathing was getting heavier, and when she got too tired, she gasped and her hips dropped.

"God, Reyna, just take them off." Piper begged.

Reyna smirked. "Hmmm… Not yet."

She moved her hands up Piper's waist and up to her chest. She tugged at the straps of Piper's bra, then let them go and they hit Piper's skin with a snap. Piper's shoulders tensed up. She looked up at Reyna with curious eyes. She had to admit, she was a little nervous about what Reyna was doing.

Her face must have shown this, because Reyna traced her finger down Piper's cheek.

"Don't worry. You're going to like this." Reyna said.

Her hands moved back to Piper's hips and she pulled down her panties. Piper felt a cold finger get thrusted into her. She couldn't resist the urge to open her legs even wider. When the second finger went in, she had to grip the ropes even harder. It had been a while since Reyna had fingered her, because usually it was the other way around. Piper wasn't going to deny that she liked it, even if it did hurt a little. She let out a heavy breath, trying to handle the pain.

Before continuing, Reyna asked, "Are you okay? Does it hurt to much?"

Piper smiled. "A little, but it's all right."

Reyna's fingers pushed in as far as they could go, and moved them back and forth. Piper rocked her hips side to side, feeling the inside of her pulsate. She took a couple deep breaths, getting a little bored.

"See this is why I like being in control." Piper said. "You're too slow."

Reyna raised her eyebrow. "Slow?" Immediately, she shoved another finger in.

"Ah," Piper gasped. She continued to moan when Reyna began thrusting all her fingers in and out. Piper could feel herself filling up. Suddenly, Reyna stopped.

"Was that slow?" Reyna asked in a harsh voice.

Piper took a moment to collect herself. "Do whatever you want to me, Reyna." She told her. Tonight, she would finally experience how she made Reyna feel.

Reyna gave her a sly look, and Piper watched as she leaned down.

Piper closed her eyes and waited, until she felt something warm slowly move into her. As it went deeper, Piper attempted to push her hips higher, which was a little difficult because Reyna had a sharp grip on her waist. All she could do was roll her head back and try and control her breathing. She could literally feel Reyna laughing. The feeling of Reyna's mouth and hot breath on her made her extremely wet. It took a moment until Reyna's tongue was as far in as it could go, wrapping her mouth around Piper. Reyna used her thumb to rub above where her tongue was. Piper could feel herself getting closer.

Finally, she couldn't holding it in any longer, and proceeded to climax, letting her hips fall, rolling her head back.

Reyna sat up, breathing heavily. She crawled up to Piper's face, and put her cool hand behind Piper's neck. Piper opened her eyes and looked up at Reyna, who was smiling wickedly, but her eyes were soft.

"That felt… Really good." Piper told her.

"I know it did." Reyna said, stroking Piper's check with the back of her hand. "That's how you make me feel." She undid the ropes that tied Piper to the bed.

Piper massaged her wrists, which were a little red, but she didn't care. She shakily sat up, grabbing Reyna's shoulders for support. Then she leaned in and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

She felt Reyna's hands move up her back and undo the back of her bra, which Piper forgot she was even wearing. Piper leaned back as Reyna took it off.

"I would suggest that it's my turn." Reyna said. "But you look worn out."

"That means you did a good job." Piper said. "Thank you."

Reyna took her hand. "You're welcome. Now you should go to bed. You'll be sore tomorrow."

Piper nodded, and laid down on the bed. She shut her eyes, but she could still hear as Reyna removed her clothes and slid in next to her.

"I love you." Piper whispered.

"I love you too." Reyna replied, before Piper drifted to sleep.

 **A/N: This is the time where I'm going to say I have a very little idea of what's going to happen next. I'm actually really happy with this story, but it's kind of hard for me to come up with stuff. But my main fear is writing things that I've already written, or repeating myself. So, I need your help. Please leave a request in the comments or PM me and suggest to me what you want to see next, and I may or may not write it. But please keep it in this story. I have many other story ideas, but I want to work on this one. Also, leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Thanks!**


End file.
